Some work within the oil and gas industry takes place subsea, under water, with the help of a remotely operated vehicle, ROV. Such work can take place deep under water, for example on 3000 meters depth. This puts high demands on the ROV, the operator of the ROV, and related equipment. Light and visibility views normally disappear below 40 meters depth in the water and artificial light must be added. Such subsea work is often difficult, time consuming and expensive. US2002/0109352 may be useful for understanding this disclosure.
In the past years much attention has been given to ensure that no oil spill or any other spill occurs in the sea. A no oil spill requirement enforces special limitations and restrictions when handling a fluid subsea. Accidents, or even lost equipment, should be avoided. National rules and regulations in this respect put a further limitation on subsea oil and gas work and equipment. The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.